


Sofa Cuddles

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [34]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Madara likes to pretend he doesn't like things.





	Sofa Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Old fluff drabble

“Are we  _really_  doing this again?”

Tobirama blinked owlishly up at his partner even as he wriggled around to settle further in his lap, tucking his feet up close and under the blanket. “Doing what?”

“ _This_.” If his hands hadn’t been busy holding his laptop up in the air, Madara would have waved at the now puddle of Senju melting over him. Instead, he gave his most pointed glare and did his best to look more upset than he actually was by the situation.

Madara’s glare was met with zero guilt and even more melting, Tobirama unashamedly curling right into his stomach and heaving a contented sigh.

It would be an egregious lie to say Madara hated this habit of his. How no matter where Tobirama was in the house he could just  _tell_  when Madara was about to sit on the sofa, and would near instantly appear to crawl or curl up in his lap. Most of his complaints were more hot air than anything else; it’s not like he was about to admit he liked  _cuddling_ , no matter if it might lead to more.

Besides, he’d already found a way to get what he wanted. The whole reason he’d gotten his laptop in the first place was so he had an excuse to ‘work on things’ in the living room instead of his office - and Tobirama had no reason to know he never actually worked on the laptop.

Not that Tobirama could notice much of anything as he was. Within a few short minutes he was drifting off, murmuring in his half-asleep state about how Madara was warm, nuzzling right into him while yanking the blanket up closer.

Madara settled his laptop off to the side, its purpose done for the most part, a quiet documentary put on and playing quietly in the background. With his partner of near a decade slipping off to sleep in his lap, he settled himself in as well, content to absently play as they lazed the night away.


End file.
